Complicated Lives Part 3
by strong man
Summary: There you have it, Kirby and Kirby are now parents. Balto is more open about his own sexuality in this but that's now all, Dusty is keeping her past from Ralph but he'll find out eventually but what about Ralph's past?
1. Coleman Is Born

**This is the first chapter and last part of Complicated Lives 3, this was heavily requested by The 13Ghost so I'm going to grant that promise for him**

**Coleman is coming and Kirby's the baby-daddy, something he always wanted from his one and only mate**

**Pairings:** Balto/Steele, Kodi/Kirby, (Balto/Jenna (one-sided), Dusty/Ralph **(Slash)**

**Rated:** K

Jenna ran home to spend time with her family, her son and his mate were heading to the boiler room as well as their support mostly talking about how great Kodi and Kirby will be as parents

The two looked at each other cause it was like a dream come true for them and nuzzled their chins

"We're so excited for you" Dusty said smiling at Kodi

"Thanks" He said blushing and Kirby licked his cheek making him blush

"I'll admit that it was pretty brave of you the way you stood up to your father...to defend me" He said smiling blushing more red

Soon after, Mr Simpson walked in with a depressing face, he worried about since he was short two dogs so he keeled down, went right to his original dogs and hugged them but what he saw Kirby whom he thought was dead

"Uh...what just happened? Dusty said confused about the whole situation

"It's about Hank and Keno" Kirby said making it clear that their no longer one of them

"But if their gone then who'll fulfill the positions? Ralph looking worried they may be late again

"Calm down...it's just running the mail...not saving the town "He said rehearsing that his mate said to him once before

"Got any leads on any replacements? Kirby said looking at his pregnant mate

How about Steele and my ex-mate cause I have a feeling that they need to get to know each other" He said thinking

"That's perfect cause Balto would not want to race again after that race we had with the plane" Ralph claiming that he's getting to that age of retirement

Balto and his former enemy turned boyfriend were walking along while Steele told him the real reason he was such a bully to him

"Really...you thought I was attractive and you were hiding your feeling cause of rejection? Balto said making sure this was true

Steele answered his question by a long-loving lick on the cheek then it was Balto's turn to confess something of his own

"I never expected that and for the record, I've always found you attractive as well" He said before nuzzling under his chin causing the husky to nuzzle him back then they cuddled up close until Dusty came up to offer Steele a job which he accepted right away cause he used to be apart of a team in Write Mountain until he was banished out

Balto put his head down making depression as he was really looking forward to start over again but Steele comforted him

"Don't worry...I'm all your after I do my job" He whispered in his ear causing the wolf-dog to smile knowing that he was just as excited as he was

"I'll be waiting...my love" He said then Steele and Dusty walked away before he jumped twice while rolling around in the show like if he was a puppy again

He went to the crowd, saw that his son and Jenna were there so he greeted them while going to sit with them

"Glad you could make it" Jenna said nuzzled him and he nuzzled back

How did you know to come here? He said thinking that she would be spending time with his family

"I just came to see my son's boyfriend" She said jokingly

"Mom...please" He said feeling quite embarrassed making he giggle knowing the he would feel that way

Mr Simpson was getting Lily ready as well as Steele, they bonded really fast with the help of his puppy-dog eyes

"He sure looks cute in harness...can't believe I didn't see this before" He said think how sexy he has become

"I hope your ready" Steele said looking behind seeing Lily was still in training

"Don't worry...I've been training with Kodi" She said smiling as well as referring to her ex-mate

The dogs were ready to go when Simpson gave the command "mush" then they were off and as they ran though the show, Steele was doing his best to show everyone his power

Dusty looked at Ralph, her own flesh and blood...she had a very awkward secret that she's been keeping from the time she was born in Nome Alaska: she was abandoned by her parents cause she was a transgender so Mr Simpson found her while hiking with Mr Conner took her in as his own but if she told him the truth about her true gender, he'll break up with her

Ralph noticed his girlfriend was looking straight at him which made her froze up so she glanced forward, something was diffidently bothering her and Ralph was going to find out

Balto and Jenna were both in the boiler room tending to their son, helping him by letting him lay in the basket where he was born in by his mother

"Kirby is gonna be so proud once he finds out" Balto his nuzzling his son and he nuzzled back then Jenna asked what is he going to name the puppy which it was sucking on Kodi's tits

"Coleman" He said looking at the pup then at his parents while smiling

"That's actually a good name...Kirby will sure to love it too" Jenna said

"Thanks mom" He said then Balto suggested that he should get some rest cause all that work must've made him pretty tired so he kindly agreed while his parents walked out...Jenna was once again heading home and Balto was in his boathouse awaiting for his boyfriend

**This took a shorter time then I expected too but I think I got all the details down like Dusty's secret was The 13Ghost's idea. Coleman is finally born and is looking very healthy but let me tell you about his appearance: He's red all over including his legs and his lain but the inside of his ears, face down to his underbelly is white...the original name is Kobalt by inomniacawake on DA**

**Coleman's sexuality will be uncovered in in the next chapter**


	2. Wonderful News

**_This is my second chapter of _****Complicated Lives 3**

**Pairings: **Balto/Steele, Kodi/Kirby, Dusty/Ralph, Boris/Jermey **(Slash)**

_**Rated:**_ K

_**I've should've told you this in the last chapter but my very first fic back in 2010 was "Kirby &amp; Kodi's Daughter" it was special and was written with great detail but one very prejudice said that he was a policeman and I didn't know he was just trying to scare me so I deleted it so now I know to NEVER let anyone control you or force you to do something you don't wanna do. To this day, I take full responsibility for that I did cause I could've prevented it from happening.**_

As the race was still going on, Kirby running by himself and he was not enjoying it one bit, not without his friend and mate, Kodi but he also had a job to do so he stayed focused on what really matters right now.

Meanwhile, Steele was congratulating Lily on the run and she did it back. "Balto told me about you" She said.

"Yeah but I just got carried away with having all the glory" He admitted. "Mind talking about that after we deliver the mail" Dusty said turning her head to the back a little before facing forward again.

The two huskies agrees and tried to keep up with the rest. Half way to Nome and Kirby could feel Kodi's presence within him and let out howl or at least tried too which shocked the four.

* * *

In the boiler room, Kodi was sleeping with his parents beside him and Coleman cuddled against his mother's red fur until the sound of howling made the two part-wolves ears perked up.

"What was that? Balto said to his son and his sniffed the air then telling from his heart skipping and charming scent, he could tell it belonged to Kirby.

"What, that's impossible only wolves can howl" Balto said shocked and shook his head" they heard it again. "Well, I'm going to let him know that we're in here" He said running outside.

Balto sighed but smiled, he was very proud of his gay son and was now regretting no accepting his homosexuality, he shouldn't known his son was spending so much of his time with Kirby and now he knew why.

Jenna had one eye open to see her mate standing by the door.

"Balto, what are you doing? She said after yawning. Kodiak heard howling and thing it's Kirby. He said walking back and laid down on his stomach.

"Kirby, howling" She said "Please, maybe Kodi just imagined it you know...since they got together" She said yawning again and went to sleep. Balto sighed and went on and cuddled close to Jenna.

* * *

Kodi was going into the crowd to see the team come in, Mel and Dipsy were there as well but Mel was suffering from Anxiety of the team being late as usual. "Oh Mel, don't ya have a little faith in the team? She said while munching on some kibble.

"Sorry Dipsy but you know I'm worried" The Terrier said before covering his head with his paws as he laid down until Kodi approached them.

"Hey guy, what's going on? He said smiling. "Oh hey Kodi, wanna watch me prove Mel is wrong" She said.

"Sure" He said while laughing and went beside her before sitting on his butt.

Boris was fly up in the sky with his extremely cute boyfriend, Jeremy "Hey, Boris...I've got a question, what made you ask me to be your boyfriend? The crow asked.

"Well, I just found you to being beautiful" He said looking at him and the goose felt like it was time for his boyfriend to meet the hero of Nome so he flew down as he saw Kodi.

"Wait for me" Jeremy said before gliding down with him and both landed safely on the ground. "Kodi, how's the favorite son of Balto doing? The Russien goose said walking towards him with open arms.

The part-wolf dog turned around "Boris, can to see my dad" He said turning around and ran to him, he didn't knock him down but stopped then Boris hugged his nose then pulled away.

Kodi looked behind the goose and asked who is it? "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jeremy the Crow" He said walking up and bowing to him.

"Boris, why is there red string around him" He whispered in his ear looking at it. ""He told me that Miss Right dumped him so I'm helping him build new nest" He explained.

Just then, he heard Mr. Simpson coming to a stop and turned around and ran to the team, Mel and his wife were already there talking to Lily.

Kirby saw Kirby running towards him and his tail was wagging "Hold on boy, let me get you unhooked first" Simpson said laughing then after he was unhooked, Kirby bolted towards Kodi knocking him down.

Kodi was smiling up at him "I miss you so much" He said. "I missed you more Kodi" The mixed breed said wagging his tail and they nuzzled each other.

The crowd Awwed and Dusty rolled her eyes before shaking her head. "Dusty, why don't we do that anymore" Ralph said looking at his girlfriend.

The husky froze and looked back at him "Ralph, can we talk in the ally" She said in depression. "Is something wrong? He said "Please, I'm doing this cause I love you" She said before going to where they discussed the race at.

Ralph looked puzzled and confused but went anyways.

**(0)**

As Kirby was nuzzling his mate's sandy chest, Kodi stopped him "I've got a surprise for you" He said.

"You do...where is it? Kirby said gently getting off and waited for Kodi to get up.

"First, I need you to close your eyes and follow me" He said. Kirby did as told and Kidi started walking then he tagged along behind him.

The hero of Nome's nose caught the smell of his son and right behind him was his charming mate. Balto smiled and walked over then started to open his mouth but Kodi was begging him to be quiet "It's a surprise" He whispered.

Balto nodded and walked with him. Jenna smelled her mate when the three got close. "Okay...you can open them up Kirby" Kodi said and he opened his eyes to see a breathing miracle sleeping in a basket.

Jenna looked at him with a smile and got out of the basket while Kirby slowly approached the puppy. The mixed breed was at a loss for words while Kodi walked by his side "Kodi, this is unbelievable" He said quietly but still in shock.

"Well, he's our son" He said looking at him then Kirby looked at Jenna and Balto who both nodded.

He faced Kodi and smiled and shed a single tear of joy then nuzzled his cheek, the other male nuzzled back. "His name is Coleman" Kodi said after parting.

"I think that's a perfect name" His mate agreed smiling.

Just then, Steele came into the boiler room and Balto saw him then ran to him before nuzzling his chest, the husky nuzzled back. Jenna didn't mind, she just wanted happiness.

_**I forgot to mentioned at the top, her name was Kiki so this is kind of it's replacement but changed to a boy instead of a girl. Jermey is from The Secret Of** **Nimh movies. I told my friend that I was going to put Coleman's sexuality in here but I just have to let Kirby see it first.**_


	3. Getting Back To You

_**This is my third chapter of Complicated Lived Part 3.**_

**Pairings: **Balto/Steele, Kodi/Kirby, Dusty/Ralph, Boris/Jermey **(Slash)**

_**Rated:**_ K

Dusty and Ralph were walking close together but the big guy saw his mate sad for some reason "Dusty, are you alright? He asked worried. "Huh..oh yeah, I'm fine" She said lying to her only mate.

"Well, okay but whatever you have to say, you can always come to me so don't be afraid. Hearing that made Dusty's confidence go up "Thanks Ralph" She nuzzled his neck as the walked on.

Jenna approached them when she came of the boiler room "Hey Jenna" Ralph greeted. "Ralph, it's nice to see you" She smiled. "We're looking for Kodi" Dusty said smiling. "He's in the boiler room with his mate, Balto and Steele"

"Thanks" Ralph was just about to go on until Dusty asked where was she going "I'm just going to talk to Lily' She said and the three continued their ways. Balto heard paw-steps outside "I'll be right back" He said before running outside.

He stopped Dusty and her mate from proceeding any farther and he warned them to be quiet then Ralph asked why "It's a surprise" He said walking back with the two. " Steele was laying on his stomach thinking until his lover came before him.

Ralph looked around to see what was going on "Wow, what a beautiful puppy" She said catching the big guy's attention and what he saw brought smiled of both faces. Kodi looked at his friends.

"It's okay" He said giving his permission to come closer and that's what they did "Kodi, he's beautiful" She said sweetly "Yeah, he looks just like you" Ralph said after his girlfriend.

"Well, I have my mate to thank for that" Kodi said making Kirby nuzzle under his chin and he nuzzled back. Balto sat next to his son very proud "His name is Coleman" Balto said turning to his son who looked at him smiling.

"I wanted to thank you for accepting me and letting me be with Kirby" He said remembering when he confronted Keno and Hank. "Well, I know how much he means to you and you even stood up to me, that took some real guts son" He smiled.

Kodi laughed until he heard Coleman open his eyes for the first time making him look directly at him. Kirby slowly got in front of him "Look at that, he's got your eyes Kodi" He said looking closer then his eyes darted to his mate.

"I'm glad" He smiled back then his mate walked back to his side and attempted to give him a loving lick on the cheek making Kodi turn to him and willingly going for it was well.

The two were just about to have a moment of romance until Balto got in between them leading to major incertitude, it shocked him when he was finally kissed by his own son and son-in-law.

Coleman laughed even though he did understand what was going on making his parents look at him. "Well, I'm gonna go play with Steele" Balto said walking be his side and much to the Oreo husky's intent, he got up in excitement.

"Come on, you said we had a playdate" Balto said nuzzling under his warm chin. "I did say that" He turned to the entrance with his tail swiftly wisping over the hero's cheek before going out thee door then as they were out.

"Catch me if you can" Steele said playfully knocking his boyfriend to the ground then ran off playfully laughing. Balto shook himself off "I'll get you Steele" He said back and ran after him laughing.

**(0)**

Kodi, Kirby, their pup, Boris, Jeremy, Dusty and Ralph were the only ones left in the room. "So Kirby, I guess you're a grandfather" Ralph said which triggered his funny bone causing him to laugh hysterically but was bumped in the shoulder by his girlfriend saying this was not the time.

"Ow...That hurts" He said while pubbing his shoulder in pain. Kirby just ignored his former boyfriend's insult while his mate looked deeply at the two "Kirby, take care of Coleman" He looked at him.

The charming and handsome Chow-Chow mix nooded then Kodi and the two went outside to talk.

**(0)**

Jenna found Lily talk to Dipsy and her husband so she patiently waited for them to finish "I remember it like it was yesterday" Dipsy said remencing about how she and Mel first met.

"It was right here in Nome, Alaska and Mel was a sled dog on Mr. Conner's team and I was cheering for him but he didn't notice me but I still was a fan of his, I was never the most popular in Nome.

Mel suggested his wife to stop on account of how bored Lily is "You're right Mel, maybe another time...now let's go find something to eat" She said and they ran off. Lily looked at Jenna and smiled 'Balto told me you were his wife" She said as Jenna sat down in front of her.

"I am, have you met Kodi? She asked "Yes but our relationship ended when he got back together with his first lover. "Oh, I sorry to hear that" She said looking towards the boiler room.

"It's okay, I'm fine" Lily said smiling but the other female knew she wasn't and told her to go to the boiler room and she did. Jenna was about to run to her family but figured to bring Steele along to redeem himself so she saw Balto and him playing.

**(0)**

Lily caught her ex-mate standing outside talking to his friends "Kodi, why didn't you ask us sooner...we would love to be Coleman's godparents" Dusty said excited and smiled. Kodiak.

Ralph heard steps being her and turned his head "Oh, hey Lily, what's up? He asked causing the two to turn to her. "Lily, what's going on? Kodi asked walking up to her "I want to apologize to Kirby' She said standing firm.

"Oh uh...sure" Kodi said with anxiety in his voice before he was inside the boiler room and his ex, Dusty and Ralph. Kirby was laying on his stomach laughing while Coleman was tugging at his ear then gone on top of his head and slid down on his nose.

Coleman fell down to the floor and whimpered so Kirby comforted his son. Just then, he looked up at his mate and smiled with his tail wagging, Kodi sat down next to his lover "Kirby, you remember Lily don't you? He asked after cuddling up to him.

Kirby just scoffed and turned his head away from Kodiak as he reminded him about the truth. "Kirby, we really need to talk about this" Lily said approaching him. "What is there to talk about, Kodi betrayed me" Coleman ran over to hid mother and buried his body within his red fur.

"I didn't betray you, I needed to cope" Kodi said. "Stop lying to me, you had mated with her" Kirby turned to his mate and growled. 'Everything I did, I did out of love for you and when I was with her, I pictured you" He said started to cry

Dusty and Ralph was just laying down watching the show. Please, he gave it all up just to be with you" Lily said defending Kodi and he couldn't be more grateful. Kirby closed his eyes and sighed, gathered up all his anger within his body and released it with a deep breath.

"YOU are the only dog who's ever taken ahold of my heart, Lily was just a big phase for me" Kodi said out of anger "Kodi" Kirby said in a unbelievable tone. "I know Kodi, I was stupid thinking there was actually someone that loves me" She put her head down in depression.

"'I'm sorry Lily" He said after sighing "C-C-Can we still be friends? He asked nervously fearing that he might lose her. "I'd love that more then anything in the world" She looked at him and smiled.

Kodi then turned to Kirby who looked at him "Please Kirby" He said softly making Kodi's reflection appear in Kirby's eyes. "Kodi, I do love you so very much and it isn't fair to you for not accepting Lily as a friend"

"So, you think Lily and you can be friends? He asked making Dusty and Ralph eavesdrop. Kirby thought for a moment before answering "Sure we can" He said looking at Lily and smiled

"Thank you Kirby" She said before turning and going out the entrance to check on Mr. Connor. Dusty and Ralph came out from under the stable to compliment on what they just saw.

Kirby touched noses with his mate until Coleman went right up on his mother's head and slid down his nose.

_**Well, I sure took my sweet time with this chapter and don't worry, Dusty's story will be in the next chapter as well as the introduction of Jeremy, Boris's boyfriend. No one really cares for Mel or Dipsy for their continue to have small roles.**_

_**I know I had made promised in the last chapter but thanks to my many idea, I can't seem to get to it without adding something else leading up to that.**_


	4. Not What It Once Was

_**This is my fourth chapter of Complicated Lived Part 3.**_

**Pairings: **Balto/Steele, Kodi/Kirby, Dusty/Ralph, Boris/Jermey **(Slash)**

_**Rated:**_ M

I'm Coleman played around while his parents were sitting in a heart shaped cover, their tails locked together. "The amnpNow that we have a child, I feel more closer to you then ever" Kodi said.

"I feel the exact same way" The charming dog responded with a smile until Dusty and her mate came along "So, looks like you have two responsibilities, Kodi' Ralph said and he laughed but saw Kodi with a bored look on his face then broke up his laughter and cleared his thoat.

"Kodi, are you quitting the mail run? She asked 'Of course not" Coleman jump rolled onto his back and played with his dad's collar. "Well, I figured since you have a family with Kirby..."She added onto his anger "I can get my dad and Steele to look after him" He said telling his plan.p

"I think that's a great idea, Kodi" He said smiling while looking at him. Dusty looked at Kirby's leg and noticed it healed itself "I see that your leg is feeling better" She said. "Huh?" Kirby looked at his leg "Yeah, it's getting there" He looked back at her but laid his head down and sighed.

"Ya still sad about not being able to race? Ralph asked slowly walking up to him. Kirby was not sure weather his question was an insult or not so he just answered positive. Kodi licked his cheek hoping that he'll make him feel better but it didn't for the first time.

Coleman jumped out of his parents circle and whispered while cuddling with his father which Kirby noticed and smiled a little. "Uh, we better go" Ralph said "Yeah, I can see this is a family moment" She said after and both left.

**(0)**

"Wow, did I say something wrong? Ralph said blaming himself but noticed Dusty looking away "Dusty, are you feeling okay? The big husky causing her to look at him then unexpectedly, she knocked him on his back before bolting away.

Ralph quickly got up, Dusty, come back" He shouted and she just let the tears call down her cheeks as she ran "I'm sorry Ralph" She thought. Ralph sighed and sat of his butt in depression and covered his eyes with his paws.

Just then, Balto and Steele approached the crying husky "Ralph, we heard you scream, is everything alright? Balto asked. "Dusty's gone" He said uncovering one of his eyes. Where'd she go? He asked in a serious voice.

"I don't know" He said turning his head away but Balto had put a paw on his shoulder making him facing him "Don't worry, I'll find her and talk some sense into her" He said reverting back when Alue ran away.

"Thank you cause if something had happened to her then I couldn't live with myself" Ralph full announced his Will. Steele knows Balto all too well as he just turned around, putting his tail between his legs.

The wolfdog faced his boyfriend "Steele, I promise that I'll come back" He said turning and nuzzled under his chin before turning back around, running off beginning his search.

* * *

Dusty ran as fast as he can dodging trees until she stopped at the top of a hill, she sat on her butt and looked up at the sky then started to feel shivers down her spine like she was being petrified.

"Who's there? She asked but too frightened to turn her body. "Don't be afraid, Dusty" A slightly evil but friendly voice said. "We just wanna talk to you" Another voice said and they were awfully close.

The husky began to breathe in a slow paste and turned around to see Keno and Hank standing there horrific blocking her path by making an X. "What do you guys want? She asked still in her sad stage.

"Relax Dusty, we're all friends here" Keno said walking closer. "All we want is for you to tell us where Kodi &amp; Kirby are" Hank said after making Dusty get a clue from what Kirby told her and Ralph, she took a stand.

"Nice try but you'll never get to them, their love is impossible to break and his patents and we support them being a couple" She smirked and got angry. You just said the wrong thing" Keno said with a grin.

"We tried to be nice and now, looks like we have to mess you up like we did with Kirby" Hank said bloodthirsty licking his lips. She was risking her life to save the couple but saw an opening and but wait until the right moment.

Hank and Keno had lunged at her growling but she bounced off of their backs, landing in the safe zone making the prejudice dogs slide their feet and snarled in the process. "You have to try better then that" Hank said.

Suddenly, he felt a paw on his shoulder and assumed it was his friend but he said that he didn't say anything but from the sky, a raven came down and landed in front of them.

"What the heck is this raven doing here? Keno asked his friend. "I have no clue but I'm starving" Hank said before bolting to the bird with his friend tagging along. Dusty closed her eyes, not wanting to witness the horror.

She instantly heard Hank and his friend being thrown into a tree so she opened her eyes and saw something unimaginable, the black raven had turned into a pure white wolf and the scariest part was that it was bigger then Balto cause he's part wolf.

With that said, she walked slowly to the injured dogs snarling, slowing all her teeth and once approached, he gave them the stare then they got up. the white wolf possessed them with her soulless eyes.

"We should go" Hank suggested to his friend, feeling intimidated "I'm right behind ya Hank" Keno said and both ran off deep into the woods. The white wolf smiled at her unbeatable success and turned to a frightened Dusty.

"What is she, a evil demon, evil spirit of ghost? She thought of all the possible scenarios until the wolf laid down in from of her, scaring?

After seeing what she can do, she wanted to run but her body was to numb to even obliged. "Please don't hurt me" She stuttered. "Don't worry, she won't harm you" A familiar voice and causing her to look and saw it was Balto walking up.

"Balto? She said not realizing she was being followed. He looked at her " Thanks for your help mother. Aniu smiled and licked her son's cheek. Balto looked into her eyes and had visions that she helped him find his daughter, Aleu, plus he also remembered that that she helped him with his wolf heritage.

Now it was time for her to help Dusty "My mother is going to help you" He said nodding before turning to her 'Ralph asked me to come find you and he told me, why did you run away. "He turned and slowly walked away.

"I think I was born a man' She said through her tears causing Balto stop for a minute, looked down and continued walking.

_**I'd like to give a shout out to "Guest" cause this was his idea, I just made it better..*sarcastically laughs*. Anyway, please give his credit. Some Balto/Steele sex scenes coming soon so follow me of you haven't already.**_

_**A song for Dusty running away is "Don't Runaway from the Truth by Tyler James Williams feat. IM5**_


	5. Just The Start

**_This is my fifth chapter of Complicated Lived: Part 3_**

**_Pairings:_** Kodi/Kirby, Dusty/Ralph, Balto/Steele **(Slash)**

_**Rated:**_ M

Ralph was walking back &amp; forth, waiting for Balto to return with news while Steele was converting with the lead dog lovers about their goals with Cole "So, is Kirby here going to race again or what?

"How's your holding" Kodi asked his charming prince and Kirby sighed" he looked at them both "even if I start from scratch, it's looked like I let down my team" He sighed and walked back to the boiler room in depression.

Uh, I hope I didn't say anything wrong" The former villain said in shock that he took that as a mockery rather then encouragement. "No, it's just that" he turned back turn face him again "racing had always been his dream and" he blushed "it was the first time we met.

Kodi turned to the direction he went "I'm gonna go talk to him" He said before running off. Steele sighed and felt guilty until he heard running and turned to see that he was Balto, he started to go to him but stayed down on his butt.

"Did you find her, is she alright? Ralph asked approaching him. Telling that Dusty is male would be too much, it's best if he found out on his own, just like his son did "Dusty is in the woods but be careful cause Hank &amp; Keno are lurking" He said "Thanks, I'll bring her back" The big guy said before running off.

Balto breathed deeply, puffed out his chest and looked at him boyfriend then ran up to him. Steele got up and was about to run as well but got knocked down, they rolled around until Balto pinned his arms down.

"You miss me? He asked full of love. "Every second" They nuzzled one another with passion then Balto licked his neck until he leaned to his ear "I'm ready" He whispered then got off of him.

He waited to his mate to get up "What do you mean? He asked confused. "I wanna be a father again" He said giving him a clue then passes him while sliding his body under his chin.

"Come on, we can do it on my boat" He smiled as he looked back then winked at him. Steele looked at him and licked his lips "This is it" he thought as he started to follow him "but what about Jenna, won't this qualify as cheating?

Of course he was being silly but also serious, if she found out" he shook off the negatively and proceeded to walk towards the boat.

* * *

Kodi was walked to the entrance "Kirby" he heard crying "Steele didn't mean to upset you. He went inside to see his prince laying sideways in the middle of the floor. Kirby raised his head up when he was a shadow "Kodi? He looked up.

"I want to make sure you were alright" He sat down in front of him. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. He apologized. "What're you sorry for? He asked. "When Steele mentioned me returning to race, I didn't think that much about it" he paused "my mind was focused on our family. He smiled.

Kodi shed a tear "Kirby" he pressed his nose against his and attempted to knock him on his back and he succeeded. Kirby breathed "you win" he wrapped on paw on his neck "you always knew how to sootle me Kodi" He said after smiling and chuckled then both shared a nice nuzzle.

The two heard Coleman barking, running and looked at him then tried to jump up on his father's paws then snuggled his way in an embrace. The two closed up om him.

Cole sighed in relief as he found comfort, yawned them went to sleep "we should just lay here like this "Kodi whispered to his mate. "What about your job" Kirby asked him.

Suddenly, Lily came in and they looked at him Uh, is this a bad time? She asked seeing a sex act "We're just keeping our puppy warm" Kodi said. "You need something? Kirby asked after his mate.

"I just wanted to tell Kodi that Jenna is letting me stay with her" She said "My mom? He said shocked "I understand that it's weird but since we've broken up and your father is with Steele, she'd thought that I'll be good company" She explained.

That's great to hear" He said happily "is the puppy okay? "Luna's fine, your mother is taking care of him" She said smiling. They was silence "Well, I better get back" she turned "I'll tell her that your doing alright " She ran out the door.

"She kinda looks like me" Kirby said looking at him. "That was the point, she resembles you so much that fell in love again" Kodi faced him and put his head down. Kirby breathed deeply, trying to be calm "come sit with me" He commanded.

He made a little whimper like he was in trouble again but he wasn't and walked on top of him then laid down gently to the position he was in before. "You were my first lover, Kirby and always were but where you were believed to be dead, I was scared that I would never find another dog as beautiful as you" He started to break down but held it in.

Kirby was so moved by Kodi's words that he could relate as well so he brought up a special question so he managed to whisper in into his ear "I wanna have sex with you" He said sexually.

Kodi rose up to look into his eyes and saw lust then he felt himself getting an erection as well. "We could go down in our secret spot" Kirby asked with a smile. "Let's do it but" he looked at Coleman "what about our child? He asked.

Kirby "what about Jenna, she would look after him" He suggested. "Good idea" He said licking Kirby's cheek before picking him up by his neck, got off and started to walk outside.

Kirby got up, shook himself off and walked in the secret passageway then got in the middle, he walked around in circles before plopping down and waited patiently.

_**I missed this couple so much so here I am, this chapter is also a request, someone wanted me to white about Balto &amp; Steele having puppies and having Dusty male.**_

_**I may have to think about the first one cause I feel like they have enough to deal with though the good thing about this is so that the couple wouldn't be lonely, the other bad thing if that I already arranged for Dusty &amp; Ralph to have a child, a beautiful girl names Misty.**_


End file.
